forthepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Moral Suasion
is the eighth episode of the second season and the 18th overall episode of For the People. Short Summary Allison defends a man arrested for selling illegal cigarettes and is determined to get him released without bail. Elsewhere, Judge Byrne is called to jury duty where his excitement for a chance at experiencing the criminal justice system from another perspective is quickly tempered by the harsh realities of the process. Meanwhile, Sandra is still emotionally recovering after sending her client to prison for murder. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Hope Davis as Jill Carlan *Ben Shenkman as Roger Gunn (credit only) *Jasmin Savoy Brown as Allison Adams *Charles Michael Davis as Ted *Susannah Flood as Kate Littlejohn *Wesam Keesh as Jay Simmons *Regé-Jean Page as Leonard Knox *Ben Rappaport as Seth Oliver *Britt Robertson as Sandra Bell *Anna Deavere Smith as Tina Krissman *Vondie Curtis Hall as Judge Nicholas Byrne Guest Stars *Melanie McGraw as *Yvette Cason as *Tracy Vilar as Lydia Perez *Mike Wade as Rodney Jenkins *Terrell Tilford as *Rene Moran as Jason Wright *Brea Bee as ADA Donna Wiley *Kevin Ashworth as Judge Jones *Mike Baram as Mitchell Hinterswell *Larry Cedar as Judge Glenn Burr *Devika Parikh as *Victoria Kelleher as Co-Starring *Brendan Calton as Dev *Courtney Cunningham as Julie *JoAnna Rhambo as Erica *Christopher Allen as Guard #1 *Zach Mirer as Juror #6 *Jill Renner as Juror #8 *Sandy Issa Balat as Juror #12 Legal Cases Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 2.63 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 2x08-1.jpg 2x08-2.jpg 2x08-3.jpg 2x08-4.jpg 2x08-5.jpg 2x08-6.jpg 2x08-7.jpg 2x08-8.jpg 2x08-9.jpg 2x08-10.jpg 2x08-11.jpg 2x08-12.jpg 2x08-13.jpg 2x08-14.jpg 2x08-15.jpg 2x08-16.jpg 2x08-17.jpg 2x08-18.jpg 2x08-19.jpg 2x08-20.jpg 2x08-21.jpg 2x08-22.jpg 2x08-23.jpg 2x08-24.jpg 2x08-25.jpg 2x08-26.jpg 2x08-27.jpg 2x08-28.jpg 2x08-29.jpg 2x08-30.jpg 2x08-31.jpg 2x08-32.jpg 2x08-33.jpg 2x08-34.jpg Behind the Scenes 2x08BTS1.jpg 2x08BTS2.jpg 2x08BTS3.jpg 2x08BTS4.jpg 2x08BTS5.jpg 2x08BTS6.jpg 2x08BTS7.jpg 2x08BTS8.jpg Quotes :Allison: I liked Rodney instantly. That's not usually how it works for me. I felt like I knew him for years the second I laid eyes on him. He's smart, sensitive, optimistic, charming. He did not have all of the things I had growing up, but he had you. Rodney is such a great person because of you. My parents sent me to the best schools, put me in the best clothes. I live in their immaculate apartment. But I don't have their support. That hurts me. I know it, but it surprises me every time. I can't complain because they've given me everything else, because this world we live in, this system, it is set up to help people like me. Cut one string? There are a thousand others holding me up. The system is stacked against Rodney. I'm not making excuses for him, but it's true. We all make mistakes. Some of us are lucky enough to not have our mistakes come back and haunt us. It's a luxury. Rodney has one string left. One person left. You can't cut the string. Not now, when he has nothing else holding him up. See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes